


At Home

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint/Pietro at home: a little discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

Clint scowls at the TV as an advert comes on; it's for Stark Industries, as if Tony _needed_ adverts with his big dick tower monument in the middle of town. Tony sprawls in his seat at his desk, drawling to the camera as shots of the lab are visible behind him.

He imagines they put that desk in just for the advert, because Clint's never seen him sit at a desk. In the background of the lab he sees a silver thatch of hair, for just a second, and he frowns.

“Hey.” Pietro says, and it's directly against Clint's ear, making him jump. “How're you?” Immediately Pietro's hands slide down over Clint's chest before his arms wrap comfortably about his neck, and Pietro's cheek is against Clint's own.

“What would you do if I publicized the fact that you're as touchy-feely as a baby kitten?”

“Kittens _are_ babies. And I'd never cook for you again.” Clint furrows his brow.

“ _Never_? _”_

“Never.” Pietro confirms.

“Aw.” Clint says, and Pietro is suddenly gone from his shoulder, likely disappearing into the kitchen. Clint expects he's forgotten to eat all day. He has himself, anyway. “You know you're in Stark's new advert?”

“He didn't inform me as to the event. I only realized once I was in the lab.” Pietro supplies. He's been working with Stark on and off for a while now, of Clint has realized: the two of them have struck up a bizarre companionship of equal friendship and provocation. They exchange snide remarks instead of compliments, and the closest thing Clint has seen to actual affection has been Tony allowing Pietro to hand him things in the lab.

But then, with Stark, that's actually quite significant.

“What would you do if I was jealous?” Clint asks. He has felt surges of jealousy in the past; not towards Tony, because even if the press thinks Pietro is the man's boy toy, Pietro would laugh in his face if Tony so much as tried to take his shirt off.

“Depends on whom you were jealous of.”

“ _Whom_.” Clint repeats. “You talk like an old man.”

“I don't.” is Pietro's easy retort, and Clint laughs, looking over and watching as Pietro kneads dough and then rolls it flat.

“Are you making pasta?”

“No. They're incredibly flat and edible pieces of string.” Pietro retorts, and begins to roll the dough through a tagliatelle maker. “But I don't know. I would ask why. I would perhaps adjust my behaviour, or more likely, tell you to grow up.”

Clint laughs a little, coming out of his seat and making his way forwards. He leans on the counter and watches as Pietro skilfully passes the pasta through the machine.

“ _Are_ you jealous?” Pietro asks with a raised eyebrow. Most people would not see the concern evident in the other man's face, but Clint does. He shakes his head. “Then why the question?”

“Curiosity.” Clint replies. “And so I can blackmail you.”

“How are you going to blackmail me?”

“Well, I'd tell your nephew you have _feelings_.” Pietro gasps mockingly, clutching at his chest. Flour marrs the blue fabric of his shirt.

“You _wouldn't_.”

“I would.” Pietro moves forwards, grasps Clint's face with his white-powdered hand, and smiles at him. “Did you just leave a big white handprint on my face?”

“Yes, yes, I did.”

“I hate you.”

“Ditto.” Pietro leans in, then, presses his mouth to Clint's and leans his body right against the archer's. “Clint.” He murmurs against his lips when they pull apart, and Clint glances at him, eyebrows raised expectantly. “Would you boil some pasta water?”

Clint snorts. What else was Pietro going to say?

“Yeah, Pete.”

“Don't call me that. Tommy calls me that, and it's very irritating.” Pietro loves it, but he wouldn't admit it.

“Yes, _Pietro_. I will.” 


End file.
